


Team Thor

by feriowind



Series: Poke-'Vengers [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Crossover, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Thor is a mommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/pseuds/feriowind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drawing of Thor's Pokemon team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Thor

**Author's Note:**

> Thor’s team! Following the idea that Pokemon are very rare on Asgard, Thor never had a Pokemon until his later years when he became a full-fledged warrior and bested Raikou in combat, thus gaining it’s respect and companionship.
> 
> It’s not until he gets to Midgard that he gains a large posse of baby electric types that were attracted to him because of the static he gives off.
> 
> Thor found Joltik one morning latched to his head while in bed.
> 
> Shinx started following him after a fight in a forest.
> 
> Pichu was found clinging to his cape during a walk through Manhattan.
> 
> Mareep appeared one night while Thor was out stargazing with Jane in a field. Thor also found Blitzle (or more like Blitzle found Thor) in a field, except it was in the morning and Thor had crash landed after a fight.
> 
> So basically Thor is a mommy and Raikou helps out with the parenting.
> 
> Aaand next up is Hawkeye!

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/38375039@N02/7588637094/)


End file.
